Retirement
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: After recovering from an injury, Po was forced to do what he never wanted to do until he was older, retire from kung fu, does that mean he will have to leave everything behind, even his loved ones ?


Po's career was over, everything he did dedicating his career and life into has came to an end, po was heartbroken when he was told he will not be cleared to fight for a long time, as many months ago during a battle, suffered injuries to his neck and head slipping him into a coma for half of the time, when he woke up, he was told about his injuries and what he would have to do before they tell him if he was gonna fight again or not, in the mean time, he moved back into his dad's place and helped him out with the business, the furious five on the other hand got stronger and stronger and were some-what able to complete their battle's without po, but tigress couldn't stop thinking about po following the accident, she was happy hearing that he was alive and will recover, but she doesn't even know that po has to give up his passion of kung fu.

Po sat in his bedroom with tears streaming down his face with both paw's covering his black wet eyes, he never wanted to give up doing what he loved best, but he didn't want to risk his health t keep it going, he had to make the choice that he was forced to do, retire, it's always a hard thing to do when people who are doing their dream jobs suffer a serious injury that almost kill them and have to let them go for their health and safety of their life.

Po didn't know how to tell his family so he wrote down letters to hid jade palace family, his adoptive father and his biological father even to people in the valley telling them to come to the jade palace arena to break the news infront of his hometown, he didn't say anything else because if he did, they would get suspicious and approach him, so he just said come to the arena in all of the mail to everyone.

At the jade palace arena, everyone was in there seats including po's real father, Li Shan, and his adoptive father, Mr, Ping, the furious five along with shifu stood infront of the stars with their hands behind their back looking serious but they all had no idea why po asked them to come to the arena, but now po had to do what he was forced to do.

"Citizens and family members of the valley of peace, there was a reason I invited you all here today. See the story is, during my most recent battle, I injured my head and neck, it was a serious injury that I not only suffered a little bit of damage to my brain and I also broke my neck, I was in a lot of pain that I had undergo surgery, I was out of action for month's moving forward, and I thought I would get back to work after everything was fine, but unfortunately, I recently visited the hospital to get tested and see if I was cleared to do kung fu again, but the results came saying that… that… I have to retire." Po explain, everyone was now in shock discussing to one another, his dad's took their hats off and stared at him with wide eyes and mouth's open, four out of the five couldn't believe what he said either, tigress was the most in shock, she felt a lump in her throat, she swallowed it and a tear fell from her face.

Po began to shed tears, he never thought doing it infront of everyone he protected love was the most difficult and emotional thing he would ever do, he also wanted to keep fighting to hang out with his best friends for a long time, but with his retirement happening, there was nothing he could do. He swiped his tears away and continued.

"Please trust me everyone, it's not my decision to make, the doctor told me that I had no choice and this is what I have to do, but I think I know what you are all asking right now, is this the end of the dragon warrior ?" po said the people were saying no as they don't want the dragon warrior to be no more, some people like his dad's and his friends were still speechless,

"for the time being, it is, but it's not the end forever, it's only the end for now. I want to spend more time with my actual dad and wait for the right time to see, if I can come back in the future, but as of right now, I'm retired… And also, I fell in love with kung fu as a teen, and for many years, I have been trying my best to be a kung fu master with no luck, but when I arrived here on a controversy, my dream became a reality and I never thought I would get a lot of fame around here. I got to live out a life fighting along kung fu masters, and whatever bad guy get's in my way, I always make them eat grass from the ground." Po said, that speech put everyone on their feet cheering for him and then they started chanting "THANK YOU PANDA, THANK YOU PANDA, THANK YOU PANDA" po got emotional hearing it as a smile spread on his face as he looked around the crowd hearing everyone chant at him, the five began clapping together showing their love and appreciating the courage po had, but on tigress's mind she didn't want him gone.

"So, I'm really gonna miss all of this, I'm gonna miss hearing you guys cheer for me whenever I serve justice, I'm gonna miss hanging out with my best friends, I'm also gonna miss meeting my other idols as I was riding along this journey, I'm gonna miss being the dragon warrior I was." Po said growing more emotional from what he was saying, then he also had to do another thing to keep his title alive even though it might not even work.

"For the time being as well, I want to hand over my title to someone important, someone who looked up to me for a long time, and someone who should've gotten it a long time ago. Master Tigress" po said, some of the people went into shock, tigress herself included, she did want the title but move passed the incident a long time ago and accepted po for who he was, but she didn't feel like she wanted for a reason, and it was po who earned it for all of his life.

"She is the true kung fu master that I know for a long time, she was the one who should've had it on the day in the tournament when I took it from her by accident, though oogway said it was no accident, but she is the true dragon warrior deep down inside of her, so anyway, I love everyone here with all my heart, and I love all of those people who helped me who I came to be, and if I get the word that I can fight again, I will be back, but as of now, po ping, has left the palace, thank you all." Po finished, the crowd was on their feet giving out intense cheers, they started bowing at him like he's the emperor, but he was no emperor, but he accepts anything the fans give to him, their gratitude, following his speech, he hugged both of his dads and li was excited to get to spend time with po since being separated from shen, po said goodbye the whole village, he said goodbye to his friends and shifu and thanked them for everything they did for him, he handed them the recipe to all the foods he served to them during his time there so they can still enjoy what he cooked for them, as po was about to leave through the palace door's for the last time with his biological dad, he feels a paw grabbing onto his, he expected it to be his dad, but it was orange, he looked up to see tigress with a nearly puzzled looking face.

"I'm going with you." Tigress said, po would love for her to come, but since surrendering his title to her, he didn't want her drop it for him.

"Thanks ti, I really appreciate your offer, but you have your own life to take care now, it's time for me to start another life with my true family." Po said, he turned away to walk down the stairs, tigress didn't let go as she tightened her hold on po's paw.

"Ow tigress, that hurts." Po said trying to grip his paw.

"Po, you're more important to me in my life than kung fu, without you, I'm not who I am now, without you, I would've never would've been a lot more happier than I ever was, you risked so much to save us, you did so much for everyone here, even me, you can't leave us." Tigress said, she reasoned with him telling him why she wants him to stay, but he was now retired, nothing can change it, po than came up with a solution for them, he called his real dad and shifu over to ask them a question.

"Is there any way tigress can come along with me to the panda village ?" po asked, li and shifu looked at each other, they leaned forward and whispered a conversation to one another, after a few seconds, they looked back up at him.

"Yes tigress you can, but on one condition, tigress has to stay there for three days a week and come back here to train and fight for three days a week, but if anything happens, crane will fly over to alert you" shifu said with a smile, po and tigress instantly smiled at each other and instantly locked in a hug and a quick kiss, they looked back at shifu and bowed at him.

"Thank you master shifu" po and tigress said, po packed his things and tigress packed half of her stuff and were ready to depart, but shifu called for po to talk to him one more time.

"Panda, though you weren't the best student at times, I was always proud to have students like you and my daughter, I'm sorry if I hurt you and my daughter in the past but come back and visit any time you want." Shifu said.

"It's okay shifu, you were doing your job and I forgive you for hurting me and tigress in some way, sometimes we need to be treated like that to fix mistakes, even though I don't really enjoy it very much." Po said, they bowed to each other one last time before shifu said one last sentence to him before his departure.

"Take care of my daughter." Shifu said, po nodded at him and departed with li, and tigress.

Following the events, po has been living a good life with his father and even having a lot of fun with tigress, the tiger he loved since he fell in love since he was a teen, it was sure gonna be his new chapter in life that he has to go through, he kept on on lifting and training in case he could come back to what he does best, tigress would constantly go back to the palace to training and fight villains and would constantly come and have fun with her chubby panda, after 3 years of retirement, po was cleared of his injuries forever and was back on the job, po and tigress will always be there for each other and will continue to support and love each other not until their last breath on earth, but for eternity.

THE END

 **A/N: this story was dedicated to one of my favorite wrestlers, Daniel Bryan, he retired last night it was emotional that I came up with this, story, I'm sorry if it sucked, but I was putting in what I could think of, but tell me what you think of the story, be sure to review, favorite and follow. Also I have been feeling better since I post that hard time thing, but I'm going to stay positive and stay strong till the next movie. Anyways, until next time BE COOL.**


End file.
